four seasons
by shamazing
Summary: Take a risk..dare to move...love is a leap of faith [edited]


A/N: I do not own anything..cept the subtle plot

_Take a risk….dare to move….love is a big leap of faith…_

….Four seasons

oOoOoOo

Eriol slowly walked to the king penguin park. The autumn leaves rustling and dancing gracefully in the air. He smiled at nothing in particular and sat on a swing.

What is itall about? He asked himself

He did not understand it at all…what was the point? We only do things we do to live. We go to school to get a job, we get a job to live, we marry to have kids and they do the cycle again. What was the point?

You can run away from it all, but for someone who's lived life more than once, it will start to catch up with you. Nothing beats time, not even a sorceror…a sorceror who has only half a soul. Nothing.

" Eriol-kun? "

Eriol's eyes widened….and he slowly closed his eyes while smiling softly. Looking up, he saw Tomoyo Daidouji standing a feet away from him.

" Hello, Tomoyo-san "

The setting sun's hues gave Tomoyo an eatheral look. She sighed and sat down at the swing beside Eriol. Neither of them talked for a while, they both stared at the setting sun and the leaves flying in the air.

Silence…but both of them understood.

Eriol stood up and started to walk away, the swing slowly rocked back and forth as he did. A hand grabbed his.

"stay "

Tomoyo whispered, in a tone neither questioning or ordering. It was more like pleading. Eriol turned around, not letting go of her hand, and kneeled in front of her. He tenderly took her hand into his hands and softly rubbed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes and his tears began to fall freely. Tomoyo did not need to ask, she never did. She just put her other hand on his shoulder. Eriol leaned on her shoulder and buried his face into her neck. Tears wet tomoyo's skin, but it didnt matter.

This was the real Eriol Hiiragizawa. The man behind the mask.

She may not have the knowledge or the magic but tomoyo knew fairly well what to do. Just be there for him, never question, just follow.

" You don't have to know everything Eriol…you don't have to love everything," she whispered into his ear.

Tears flowed freely..illuminating both amethyst and cerulean.

"You don't have to suffer alone…just for tonight let me carry the burden,"

oOoOoOo

_Long hard day _

_Looking forward to seeing you again _

_I took a shower in such a restless hour _

_Jumped into bed _

_Can't get it out of my head_

The cool autumn wind breezed through the window. Refreshing at contact.

_I kept remembering _

_The time we spent alone _

_Celebrating fireworks_

They did not talk…They just stared into each other's eyes.

_Under these satin sheets _

_We'll get our tongues twisted tight _

_Come one and play with me tonight _

_Our bodies will collide _

_Throw myself at you _

_Pretending I was flying_

Eriol did not know what he needed, what he was looking for. Neither did Tomoyo. But whatever it was, she had it.

oOoOoOo

" I don't question life…it's there and I can't do anything about it. So I just live it…and maybe in the end I'll understand what it really is, maybe I'll see the perfect sky….even if I'm running out of time "

" I'll find a way do--"

" We can't do anything about it…so let's just live life to the fullest until that day comes "

"Yea ….together…I won't go anywhere"

And both of them just stared at the falling snow…softly covering the world.

_In the end, it all comes down to who's by your side…_

oOoOoOo

He put the flowers by her name. Lilies, her favorite flowers.

" I'll live life to the fullest "

He slowly traced the letters…

_Tomoyo Daidouji Hiiragizawa_

" _The most perfect sky should be infinitely high and forever crystal clear"_

" I promise "

A distant voice broke his trance.

"Daddy, mommy loved flowers didn't she?"

" Yea she did…"

The little child tugged on Eriol's sleeve.

" I'm hungry, "

Eriol smiled, turned to the marble angel in front of him and then to the sky. He just stood there and whispered something. The little child looked up to see what he was looking at. All the child saw were the twirling petals of the sakura.

" Alright let's go and eat! " he whispered, picking up the little child.

oOoOoOo

Eriol smiled, turned to the marble angel in front of him and then to the sky. He just stood the and whispered something.

"I guess you did understand it all in the end…I'll just wait…but I think I already found why it's all worth it…"

He glanced at the young child looking up curiously to see what he was looking up. The child's face was set with concentration. Eriol smiled and looked back up at the blue sky. He closed his eyes.

"To life"

The sakura petals seemed to envelope him as he picked up the child.

" Alright let's go and eat! " he whispered, picking up the little child

_take a risk….._

…_.dare to move…._

…_.love is a big leap of faith_

" _I love you both" _ the wind seemed to whisper to Eriol as he carried his child into his car.

oOoOoOo

o yea that line was taken from a walk to remember and that was a song by paolo santos….any hoo pleaz review. The plot's kinda subtle so if u dunt get it here's a facts: this did not happen in one whole year, it happened in a span of years, during the respective seasons. And figure out the other stuff


End file.
